Bob the Builder Story
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: My little brother, my 5-year-old sister, and I wrote a Bob the Builder story where we would take turns writing a sentence. BobxWendy.


**Bob the Builder Story**

**By: Bobby, Trisha, and 1000th Ghost**

**Bolded: Bobby**

_Italicized: Trisha_

Not bolded or italicized: 1000th Ghost

**Once upon a time, there was a man; he was a builder of the Bob variety.**

_Bob of the builder variety had a big job to do that day._

Farmer Pickles' chicken coop had been blown over.

**It was blown over by a tornado that was an eleven on the Richter scale.**

_Bob needed Wendy's help to build the chicken coop because the other one was blown over. _

Bob knocked on Wendy's front door, but nobody answered.

**Suddenly, he heard a gunshot from inside.**

_A man hit Wendy with a stick – it was Farmer Pickles!_

Bob rushed inside, picked up the discarded gun, and shot Farmer Pickles before he could hit Wendy again.

**He shot Farmer Pickles faster than you could say "Pee pee, fanny, mega Pull-Up juices".**

_They forgot to have a funeral, so Farmer Pickles was just dead in there, and Wendy's house was actually the new chicken coop, and chickens started eating him._

Wendy had nowhere to live now, so Bob said, "W-well, uh, you could stay at my house, Wendy."

**Wendy replied, "Do you have a guest bedroom?"**

_Bob said, "Yes, Wendy, I do!"_

He continued, with a glint in his eye, "Unfortunately, I'm repainting it, so it is unavailable."

**At which point, Wendy said, "All the better."**

_But unfortunately, the paint was dry, so Wendy could sleep there._

In the middle of the night, Wendy woke up, scared from a thunderstorm, and tiptoed to Bob's room.

**So Wendy came in and laid down in a sleeping bag on the floor, but later in the night, Bob saw her and said, "It's okay, you can come up here; it's much more comfortable."**

_Later on in the night, Wendy noticed some hammers and nails, perfect for building a new house and bed so she could sleep alone._

But she decided that it was much too scary to be in a new house, and besides, the man in front of her, so different than the coworker she knew during the day, was still beckoning to her.

**As everyone knows, Bob is a heavy drinker, so when he went down for a midnight "snack", Wendy, still scared, followed him, and they got drunk out of their eyeballs and went back to bed.**

_Wendy was so crazy that she rolled out of bed, and later in the night, Bob saw her and picked her up and put her back on the bed and hugged her and kissed her on the lips._

"Bob!" she gasped, but he didn't give her a chance to respond as he kissed her deeper, ravishing her every sense.

**"This is too much for me," said Wendy.**

_Bob said, "It's okay, Wendy, I heard that there is going to be a tornado, but I will protect you."_

"Well, thank you," she said, "but I was referring to…to…well, what are we doing?"

**Bob got off the bed, got down on one knee, and said, "Will you marry me, Wendy? ****That's**** what we're doing."**

_"I don't know what I should say, but, sure, Bob! I will marry you!"_

She bent to kiss him again, but he put a finger to her lips and said, "Wait," as he reached for the buttons of her nightgown.

**And she reached right back at his shirt.**

_It was really hot out, so Bob took off Wendy's nightgown, and Wendy took off Bob's shirt, and then Wendy and Bob were embarrassed, so they both ran to get their clothes, but in the morning they realized that they hadn't reached for nightclothes: Bob had reached for a handsome look, and Wendy had reached for a wedding gown; she then said, "I called to schedule a wedding today."_

"As gorgeous as that wedding gown is, my bride," Bob said, "I hope I shall get to see the beauty hidden underneath."

**Wendy replied, "Right back at ya."**

_Lots of people had been waiting for the bride and the groom, and suddenly they got there, and then they were married._

Bob picked Wendy up and was about to carry her over the threshold of their honeymoon suite when suddenly the tornado hit!

**Bob said, "This may be the last time we ever see each other," at which point they started passionately making out.**

_But then both of them were like, "Why are we making out? We're gonna get killed by this tornado. Let's run and protect ourselves, and then maybe we can have babies," and the next day, they had babies._

Could the babies fix it…NO!

**The End**


End file.
